La primera vez
by Daena Blackfyre
Summary: Alibaba está algo confundido con respecto a ciertos temas sexuales y amorosos. Nunca creyó encontrar respuestas en su pequeño amigo Magi. Mucho menos que éste le confesara que mantenía una relación con cierto poderoso individuo. Yaoi.


Un pequeño fanfic nacido de la conversación con una amiga sobre que, seguramente, Aladdin sabía más de sexo que Alibaba. Dedicado a **BloomyLee** y a quien guste entrar a leerlo.

Advertencias: Yaoi. Sinali (Sinbad x Alibaba). Juala (Judal x Aladdin).

_**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic!**_no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su autor.

* * *

Suspiró con cansancio al momento de cortar su entrenamiento. Aún era muy temprano en la mañana, sus lecciones con Sharrkan empezarían en unas horas, pero necesitaba distraerse con algo. La razón de necesitar tal distracción era sólo una: Sinbad.

No es que tuviera algún tipo de problema con él. Bueno, en realidad sí. Tenía un problema, y muy grave a su criterio. Una situación semejante no debería presentar tanto cuestionamiento, pero no lo podía evitar. Hacía días que no podía detener sus pensamientos con respecto a esa circunstancia. Alibaba comenzó a alejarse de aquel espacio donde solía entrenar con su maestro. No sabía dónde iría, sólo quería descansar y tranquilizarse.

Desde hacía poco tiempo que esto estaba pasando, realmente. Sin embargo, esa confusión llevaba mucho instalada en su cabeza. Quizá los problemas en su mente habían comenzado a manifestarse luego de haberse mudado a ese país. De todas formas, Sindria era un lugar maravillo, al igual que su rey.

Se sentó en el pasto, no muy lejos del palacio, pero el lugar era lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder aclarar sus ideas. Aunque no creía que eso solucionase algo. Suspiró, rememorando la causa de sus dilemas.

No es como si tuviese algún problema con Sinbad, por supuesto que no. Él era un hombre increíble y eso todos lo sabían de sobra. Una persona tan fuerte, poderosa, sabia y totalmente especial, en muchos sentidos. Aún le impresionaba cómo ese hombre podía atraer a las personas a su lado con su carisma. De la misma forma en que tranquilizó a la gente en los suburbios en Balbadd, infundiéndoles esperanza y tranquilidad. Sus subordinados y los habitantes de todo Sindria lo seguían sin dudar, confiando en él y en su poder. Sinbad era todo lo que un rey debe ser.

La luz atrayente que irradiaba ese hombre acabó por absorberlo a él también y eso no le molestó. Sinbad siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo o hablarle si lo deseaba. Alibaba, sin quererlo realmente, lo buscaba. Aunque fuese para tener una conversación de pocos minutos, pero eso le hacía feliz. Aquel hombre le daba felicidad. Sus pequeñas conversaciones se convirtieron en largas charlas. Solía ir al despacho del rey de vez en cuando y éste no le importaba dejar el trabajo un rato para prestarle atención, aunque después fuese regañado por Ja'far. Sinbad le habló muchas cosas, sobre el país, sus aventuras, los calabozos, también le contó sobre el antiguo rey de Balbadd, su padre Rashid, y eso le dio cierta alegría especial. Al rey de Sindria le encantaba hablar, pero eso no era un problema para Alibaba, porque a él le encantaba escucharlo.

Sin embargo, la situación cambió en una ocasión. El rey había consumido una copita de más y se había quedado dormido en su escritorio. Cuando Alibaba lo vio, en seguida trató de despertarlo, no era bueno que se quedara ahí durmiendo. Sinbad despertó aturdido y le sonrió con la cara algo roja por la borrachera.

Recordaba haberle dicho que se vaya a dormir o el consejero se molestaría mucho por verlo borracho. Sinbad rió y le dio la razón. Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse para dejarlo solo, el otro lo detuvo. El rey de Sindria lo había abrazado por la espalda, dejándolo sin palabras. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué le ocurría siquiera, Sinbad lo interrumpió mencionando cosas extrañas. Dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de él, debido a que se estaba volviendo muy fuerte y en el futuro sería un gran guerrero.

Alibaba se congeló en el momento en que sintió un beso en el cuello. Tuvo la suficiente voz para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo y las palabras de Sinbad fueron: _«A veces el alcohol provoca que hagamos cosas, las cuales sobrios no nos atrevemos»_. Al susurrar eso en su oído, dio vuelta su cara y lo besó. Era una posición incómoda y los labios de ese hombre sabían a un dulce licor, cosa que hacía que su nerviosismo fuera más grande.

Se fue, luego de eso. Deseando que el rey estuviera tan ebrio que al otro día no lo recordara, pero no fue así. El mismo Sinbad fue a preguntarle si hubo algo de malo en ese beso mencionando: _«Siempre me han dicho que soy un gran besador, espero no estarme oxidando»_. Claro que no, eso era lo de menos. Quiso quejarse en aquel momento, hablar y decir todo lo que pensaba de eso, pero no lo hizo. Sólo hubo otro beso.

Alibaba en toda su vida sólo recordaba haber besado una niña, pero había sido hacía muchísimo tiempo. Cassim lo había obligado como parte del reto en un juego. Sólo había chocado los labios con una niña y había sido por menos de un segundo. Incluso cuando Aladdin le preguntó, la vez que se conocieron, qué se sentía besar, no tuvo respuesta para él. Aunque ahora podría decirle que besar era maravilloso, pero tal vez fueran los besos de ese rey los que le gustaban. Su inexperiencia le jugaba en contra solamente, pero la constancia y la práctica hicieron que se perfeccione.

Le gustaba estar con Sinbad, hablar con él y que éste lo besara.

No le tomó importancia a esa situación en un principio, debido a que sabía que no era la mejor. Ellos no tenían nada en sí. Sólo una relación de rey a… lo que él fuera, donde también se implicaban otras cuestiones. Aunque la realidad era que le gustaba la situación. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar cerca de Sinbad, a que éste le tocara o le hablara, tanto que ya era casi algo necesario.

El problema se centraba en que los besos y caricias no son suficientes. Para ningún hombre son suficientes. Había escapado varias veces a eso e incluso evitado al rey, pero sabía que pronto no podría negarse, al menos si aún quería seguir viendo a Sinbad de esa manera. Sin embargo, no podía. El sólo pensar en eso lo volvía loco. Ni siquiera se imaginaba teniendo sexo con el rey de Sindria. Habían llegado algo lejos, pero no tanto, aunque estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para eso.

Las caricias, los besos y todo Sinbad en general le encantaban. Cada vez que estaban en esa situación trataba de dejarse llevar, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Huía de eso. No quería que llegara el momento porque ya sabía qué iba a pasar. Conocía la _"mecánica del sexo"_ entre un hombre y una mujer, también la conocía entre dos hombres, no había que tener mucha imaginación para saber qué ocurría; pero no podía aceptarlo. Su nula experiencia en el sexo lo hacía dudar. Quizás hubiera podido conseguir alguna experiencia es esos asuntos las veces que fue a esas _"casas de diversión"_ con Aladdin. El otro era un niño, sólo iba ahí a meter la cara en un par de pechos y con eso era feliz, pero Alibaba podía tener otro tipo de diversión. Tristemente, su mala suerte era demasiada a la hora de estar con una mujer y jamás podía lograrlo. Tal vez su destino era tener la primera vez con el rey.

Pensó en hablar con alguien sobre el tema. Su maestro o alguna otra persona que pudiera aconsejarle, pero temía que éstos lo miraran raro o se rieran en su cara. Tal vez lo mejor sería rendirse ante esta situación.

—¿Alibaba? —Escuchó que lo llamaban– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Lo había reconocido por su voz. Giró un poco la cabeza y ahí vio a Aladdin parado a su lado.

—Nada —le contestó—, sólo descansaba un poco, ¿y tú?

—Algo parecido —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Practicabas?

Al hacer esa pregunta, Aladdin miro su mano. En ese instante comprobó que aún tenía su espada bien apretada entre sus dedos. ¿No la había guardado? Qué poca atención de su parte, seguramente más tarde su maestro se lo reprocharía en el entrenamiento. No era su culpa, sin embargo. Esos pensamientos tortuosos no paraban de vagarle en la mente.

—Sí, estaba tratando de distenderme un poco.

Enfundó su arma y giró la cabeza hacia Aladdin. Se sorprendió al verlo comer un durazno. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo traía en primer lugar. Ahora que lo notaba, Aladdin lucía bastante cansado. Le vislumbró un par de ojeras, pequeñas, pero visibles a la luz del sol. Tampoco pudo evitar notar su trenza algo deshecha, al igual que un poco de pasto y hojas en su cabello. _«¿Me pregunto si se habrá caído?»_ pensó por un momento. Se abstuvo de cuestionar, aunque algo más le pareció extraño. Cuando se levantó, el sol todavía no había salido y vio que Morgiana dormía, pero Aladdin no estaba. Los tres compartían la habitación. Normalmente nunca se fijaba en quién se levantaba primero, pero la falta de Aladdin esa mañana le llamó la atención. ¿Qué tendría que hacer ese niño a la madrugada? Tampoco hizo esa pregunta, quizá su amigo también tenía cosas que pensar.

—Te ves bastante distraído últimamente —continuó hablando Aladdin—. ¿Algo te molesta?

—¿Eh? No, no… —balbuceó unas cuantas palabras, tratando de excusarse— El entrenamiento y poder controlar mi equipo me está costando bastante. Ya sabes. Es difícil.

—Sí, es difícil —murmuró el otro dándole un nuevo mordisco a la fruta. Sorpresivamente le ofreció con una seña y Alibaba negó con la cabeza, aún preguntándose de dónde había sacado ese durazno—. ¿Sabes qué, Alibaba? No eres muy bueno para esconder las cosas. Hay algo más que te preocupa mucho y no me lo estás diciendo.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento. La tranquilidad de Aladdin era absoluta y su rostro estaba completamente serio. No pudo evitar apretar los dientes producto de la ansiedad que le generaba el momento. Sabía que no le podía mentirle a él, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad. Aladdin era sólo un niño. Jamás tendría el valor suficiente para hablar de temas semejantes con él.

—No, de verdad, no ocurre nada. Yo sólo…

—Alibaba —lo interrumpió—, eres mi amigo y creo poder ayudarte si tienes un problema. Confía en mí.

«_Ojalá pudiera»_, pensó. Aladdin era su mejor amigo. La persona con la que había entrado al calabozo y, si no fuera por él, quizá no hubiera llegado a salir. Su vida había cambiado gracias a ese muchacho. No quería mentirle ni ocultarle nada, pero seguía sin poder hablar de eso. Sin embargo, la impotencia que le generaba la situación fue quien lo dominó en aquel instante.

—Quizá no es un problema, en realidad —dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Al instante se arrepintió, pero no tenía nada que perder. Aladdin podía ser un niño, pero había mostrado en reiteradas ocasiones una sabiduría que no era propia de su edad. Además frotaba cada par de pechos gigantes que se le cruzaban. Algo sobre el tema tenía que conocer.

—¿Entonces, algo te preocupa?

—Sí, podría decirse que sí —Llevó una mano hacia su rostro al momento de seguir hablando. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Su desesperación ya lo estaba llevando a límites demasiado recónditos. Debía detenerse—. En serio, no es nada.

—Por favor, dímelo —dijo Aladdin—. Yo quiero ayudarte, Alibaba. Confía en mí, no tengas miedo. Nunca te juzgaría mal, no importa lo que pase.

No podía dudar de la honestidad de su amigo, ¿pero seguiría pensando lo mismo si le hablaba sobre aquello que le inquietaba? Simplemente no podía fiarse de eso.

—Es… Eh… Digamos que estoy preocupado por algo que desconozco y a la vez no. —Estaba diciendo cualquier mierda y lo sabía, la cara de Aladdin se lo dijo antes que sus palabras.

—No estoy comprendiendo, ¿podrías ser más claro?

¿Más claro? Si ni estaba seguro de qué estaba tratando de decir. Tenía que suavizar sus palabras si lo iba a hacer, no quería espantar al niño. Según él, no sería normal que venga uno de tus amigos a decirte: «Oye, ¿sabes algo sobre sexo entre hombres? Porque estoy tratando de hacerlo con uno». No. Definitivamente eso no sería una buena situación. Más si ese "uno" era Sinbad.

—Quiero decir, me preocupa el cómo tener relaciones interpersonales, físicas, de nivel más impetuoso con alguien.

—Mmm, no. Todavía no te entiendo, Alibaba —Aladdin arqueó una ceja confundido por sus ambiguas palabras—. Sólo dilo.

Sintió su cara arder un poco en ese instante. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido por la vergüenza que le generaba esta situación. Seguía sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Apretó las manos con fuerza y prosiguió con una gran tensión.

—Lo que quiero saber es sobre… sobre… —inhaló y reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para concretar su humillación—. ¡Quiero saber más sobre relaciones sexuales!

No supo si lo que dijo lo gritó o qué, pero tampoco quiso saberlo. Corrió la vista sin ser capaz de mirar a Aladdin y sintió su cara hervir. Debería haberse quedado callado.

—Ah, sexo. ¿Ese era el problema? Pensé que te ocurría algo más grave.

—¿Eh? —No tenía palabras simplemente. Aladdin no había reaccionado de forma negativa, incluso reía y le miraba de una forma pícara.

—¿Eso significa que estás saliendo con alguna chica? —Preguntó arqueando las cejas y golpeándolo con el codo.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! No exactamente…

—¿No? —Repitió Aladdin confundido. Estuvo unos segundos pensando con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada seria—. ¿Entonces sales con un chico?

Nuevamente, volvió a quedarse de piedra por las palabras del otro. Su cerebro no podía llegar a entender cómo había llegado a tal deducción en unos pocos instantes.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que articuló sin poder salir de su asombro.

—Si no estás saliendo con una chica y quieres tener sexo con alguien, debes estar con un chico. No hay muchas opciones. Además no lo niegas.

El silencio se había apoderado de la escena. No sabía qué decirle a su amigo. De repente, su cabeza se había convertido en una confusa laguna, le era imposible poder esclarecer sus pensamientos. Al parecer, ese silencio fue la única confirmación que necesitó el otro.

—Tampoco es tan grave —le dijo—. Es casi lo mismo que con una chica, sólo cambia en ciertos aspectos.

—¿Aspectos? —Repitió, sin entender o creer todavía que hablaba esto con un niño, siendo él quien debería estar experimentado en temas sexuales.

—Sí. Normalmente un hombre y una mujer tienen relaciones, pero cuando son dos hombres uno debe tomar el rol de la mujer. ¿Me entiendes, Alibaba?

—Sí… Sí. Ya lo sé, Aladdin. —Algo en mente tenía sobre el mecanismo, sus dudas giraban en torno al producto y las consecuencias de esos actos—. Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto.

—¿Te preocupa el dolor? —Preguntó sorpresivamente Aladdin, provocando que Alibaba casi se ahogara con su propia saliva.

—¡No! No, lo que pasa es que…

—Duele mucho, Alibaba. Más si tú eres quién ocupará el rol de la mujer.

Sintió que su sangre se helaba en ese momento. ¿Qué acababa de decirle su pequeño amigo?

—Trata de ser cuidadoso —prosiguió hablando el niño— o él. Ambos. Al principio siempre es muy problemático, pero después te irás acostumbrando. No te preocupes tanto.

—Aladdin —su voz salió demasiado seria y áspera en ese momento. Su amigo lo miró confundido, esperando que continuara—, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?

—¿Tanto?

—Sobre… Esto. Relaciones, sexo, hombres y eso.

—Ah. Es porque ya lo hice.

Y, nuevamente, la sangre se le congeló dentro de sus venas. Su amigo, ese niño de tan sólo unos once años, le acababa de confesar que había mantenido relaciones con una persona. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

—¿Tú hiciste qué? —Espetó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Aladdin—. ¿Cómo, cuándo, con quién? No… No. Disculpa. No me lo tienes que decir, es sólo que no lo esperaba. Eres un niño, y yo… Tú… No lo esperaba.

—Está bien —el muchacho río ante su reacción. No podía entender cómo era capaz de reír cuando él estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental—. Fue hace un tiempo ya.

¿Encima lo había hecho cuando era más pequeño? Si no tuviera la mandíbula pegada a la cara, estaba seguro que ya se le habría caído hace rato. Es que no podía concebir sus pensamientos. Toda la mañana había estado pendiente, meditando y pensando sobre su situación con Sinbad. Tratando de aclarar sus dudas en soledad, considerando si debería o no seguir con ese paso tan difícil. Y ahora, de la nada, su preciado amigo llegaba para decirle que ya tenía experiencia reunida en el tema. Alibaba, con ya entrados dieciocho años, no había estado ni con una chica. Se sentía patético.

—¿Alibaba, estás bien? —Preguntó Aladdin preocupado por el aura sombría y depresiva que le había nacido a su alrededor. No tenía cara para mirarlo, se sentía incapaz de poder asimilar la información de manera apropiada—. Realmente no es algo grave. Estarás bien, sólo duele al principio y después de unas veces tu cuerpo podrá acostumbrarse.

Definitivamente, si todos los problemas que tuvo antes no lo habían acabado, estaba seguro que ahora desfallecería si ese niño seguía hablando. ¿Niño? ¿En serio lo era todavía? Claro que sí, se veía como uno, pero… Esas cosas no son de niños, ¿cierto?

—Aladdin, tú… cómo… fue que… Eres sólo un niño.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que eres un niño, los niños no deberían hacer esas cosas.

Todo mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo, menos la persona que tenía enfrente y el que sea con el que haya estado.

—No lo entiendo, pero en serio, no es algo tan malo.

Alibaba, por su salud metal, trató de serenarse. Él mismo estaba manteniendo una relación emocional y física con un hombre, era verdad, pero también poseía una edad más elevada para entender ciertos patrones ordinarios de la vida. Sin embargo, sabía que Aladdin no era un niño cualquiera, tampoco se dejaría llevar por algo indebido o no consensuado por su parte. Al parecer, por lo que pudo oír, había estado de acuerdo en eso.

Respiró hondo y se llenó de calma antes de proseguir. No sería fácil asumirlo, pero Aladdin era su amigo y debía aceptarlo, de la misma forma en que lo aceptaba a él.

—¿Y… cómo pasó? —Se animó a indagar. Debía admitirlo, la curiosidad lo carcomía y, según lo que vio en el rostro del otro, éste no parecía que fuera a negarse a contestar.

—Mmm… ¿cómo pasó? —Repitió para sí mismo, pensando mientras miraba el corazón del durazno que hacía rato había terminado de comer—. Hace unos meses. Yo salí a dar un paseo, me encontré con esta persona y pasó.

—¿Así, simplemente?

—Simplemente —Aseguró, viéndolo a los ojos y Alibaba supo que decía la verdad. Estaba siendo honesto con él, como siempre.

—¿Era alguien que no conocías?

—Oh, no. Sí lo conozco. Nos vemos muy seguido.

¿Se veían muy seguido? Eso significaba que posiblemente conocía esta persona. ¿Quién podría ser? Alguien muy cercano a Aladdin, lo suficiente para poder intimar de una forma más especial con el niño. ¿Quién? ¿Sería posible que Sinbad…? No. Claro que no. Aunque había logrado algo con él mismo, entonces podría significar que también se hubiera… y con Aladdin… No. Tenía que saber de quién hablaba, definitivamente.

—¿Y yo lo conozco?

Estaba mal desconfiar de su amigo, o de Sinbad, y era algo incorrecto entrometerse en un asunto fuera de su incumbencia. De todas formas, las palabras brotaban solas de su boca.

—Sí, todos lo conocen.

A pesar de que casi lo susurró, escuchó perfectamente. Ahora sí, tenía que saberlo.

—¿Entonces, quién es?

—No creo que deba decirte.

—¿Po-por qué?

—Porque seguramente no lo tomes bien.

—¿No me insististe tú hace un momento que confiara en ti y en nuestra amistad?

—Tienes razón —meditó por un segundo, mientras la ansiedad casi le brotaba de la piel a Alibaba—. Bien. Te lo diré, pero no te alteres ni digas nada. Deja que te explique.

Por supuesto. No diría nada, dependiendo la circunstancia. Su corazón latió cada vez más rápido antes de que Aladdin hablara y éste se paró cuando el nombre por fin salió de su boca.

—Judal.

No dijo nada. No pensó en nada. No miró nada. Su mente estaba en blanco total. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Yo sé que es extraño, pero si me dejas explicarte…

—¿El tipo con el que tuviste sexo y ves muy seguido es Judal?

—… Sí.

Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba. Ya no oía si Aladdin le seguía hablando o no. Sólo estaba tratando de entender. ¿Judal? ¿El mismo Judal del Imperio Kou? ¿Aquel tipo despreciable que los había atacado y humillado en Balbadd? Por supuesto que era él. No conocía a otro Judal. Lo que no entendía era el cómo fue posible todo. No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido nada eso. Aladdin debía estar loco, era lo más probable.

No pudo evitar llevar una mano hasta su cara, prácticamente golpeándose, y quedarse así unos instantes. Tenía que controlarse o terminaría gritándole mil y un cosas a su amigo, algo que no quería. Necesitaba una explicación. Ya la necesitaba. Suspiró. Dio un muy largo y sonoro suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por el resto de la cara, preparándose para enfrentar lo que venía.

Se giró hacia Aladdin, quien parecía mirarlo con cierto temor y nerviosismo. No supo por qué, pero al estar en esa situación se sintió como una especie de padre escuchando cómo su hija le confesaba que tenía novio. Esto no podía ser más raro.

—A ver, Aladdin, ¿tú tienes una relación con Judal?

—¿Relación? —Parecía confundido ante esa palabra o la forma de emplearla—. Sí, eso creo.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —No. No había podido evitarlo. Estalló. Era demasiado para poder soportarlo de una buena manera. No sería un buen padre en el futuro si su hija venía a decirle algo parecido—. ¿Sabes quién es Judal? Sí, lo sabes muy bien. Casi nos mata, está aliado con Al-Thamen, por su culpa perdiste a Ugo; sin mencionar que es una horrible persona y nos humilló cuanto quiso a ti, a Sinbad, a mí.

—¡Ya lo sé! —lo cortó el otro. Mantenía la mirada baja, no podía ver sus ojos, pero el gesto compungido que tenía en el rostro era más que evidente—. Yo sé muy bien esas cosas, Alibaba.

—Entonces, solamente, dime por qué ahora dices que tienes una relación con él.

—No sé… cómo pasó en realidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

No le contestó y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. El niño frente a él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y apretaba la tela de su pantalón con fuerza. Quizá buscando las palabras para expresarse. Al ver la inquietud presente en el otro, se calmó un poco. No era momento de gritar, tenía que escucharlo y confiar en que el buen juicio del joven Magi.

—Aladdin, eres mi amigo y lo que me dices me preocupa mucho. Judal es una persona peligrosa, puede hacerte daño. Dime algo.

—Yo no… él no es tan… malo —murmuró aún sin mirarle y Alibaba casi sintió que su ojo le temblaba debido a los nervios que ya venía incrementando hace rato.

—¿Bromeas, verdad?

—No, es en serio. —Cuando al fin levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su cara algo sonrosada. Fue ahí que comprendió lo mucho que le costaba hablar sobre ese tema, seguramente era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien. Decidió que escucharía, guardó silencio y esperó—. La segunda vez que peleamos en Balbadd pude ver que en realidad su maldad y depravación han sido infundadas por terceros, por la organización. No lo estoy justificando, sólo creo que entendí mucho más en ese momento, sobre su vida y su persona. Sentí mucha lástima, aunque te cueste creerlo. Tal vez es por eso que no lo odio o le guardo rencor por lo de Ugo.

Se detuvo un momento, pensativo y meditabundo, quizá recordando aquel momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la explicación, Alibaba todavía no entendía nada.

—Aladdin, no te comprendo del todo, ¿pero te molestaría saltarte a la parte donde te vuelves lo suficientemente loco para aceptar la "relación" con este sujeto?

—Es un poco extenso, pero lo resumiré para ti, Alibaba. En teoría, cuando vinimos acá, Judal apareció un par de veces. No es de extrañar que burle la barrera de Yamraiha, es un Magi y muy poderoso. Sólo lo crucé una vez, él dijo que iba a hablar con Sinbad y yo no lo vi con malas intenciones. Luego esos encuentros casuales se hicieron más y más continuos, hasta llegué a pensar que iba a verme a mí... ¿Qué hacíamos? Hablábamos, a veces. Otras solamente estábamos en silencio. Eran como pequeñas treguas, donde no peleábamos con magia o librábamos combate de ninguna clase. No sé por qué hacía eso, él simplemente venía y a mí no me molestaba. Lo ignoraba, lo más que podía. Luego entablamos algo parecido a una amistad o al menos disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro. Entiéndeme, por favor. Yo soy un Magi y él también lo es. Mi único contacto con la magia es Yam, pero él me ayudó con algunas cosas, aunque te parezca mentira. Disfrutábamos mucho poder hablar sin compromiso.

»Aunque no soy capaz de decirte cuando la situación cambió. Sin embargo, te confesaré que los encuentros casuales se convirtieron en consensuados. No estoy seguro por qué acepté, sólo lo hice. Salía por las noches mientras todos dormían y dábamos paseos por Sindria. Hablábamos, como te dije. No sé cuándo las palabras se convirtieron en otra cosa. Sólo pasó. No me obligó, si eso estás pensando. Fue cosa de los dos. Yo nunca había hecho algo así y desconozco si él tenía conocimientos previos. Él es un enemigo, sí. Él es con quien estuve, también. Esto no tiene absolutamente una pisca de sentido, estás en lo correcto. ¿Pero qué tiene sentido cuando se tratan estas cosas?

»Aún estás convencido de que estoy loco, pero créeme que cuando pienso en esto también me siento loco. No estoy seguro de poder explicarte correctamente para que me entiendas, porque en realidad no tiene sentido, pero lo intentaré. Cuando estoy con él hay algo distinto. Cada vez que pasan esas cosas, aquella impresión se apodara de ambos. Esa sensación de que no hay nada más que lo que estás viviendo, un exquisito egoísmo momentáneo, donde tu cuerpo ya no es tuyo y tú tampoco eres tú. Sólo existe eso, ese calor, donde no es necesario siquiera abrir los ojos para saber lo que pasa. Ya no hay nada más. Simplemente ese calor, el cual es tan poderoso que llega a chamuscarte el esqueleto y aun así no quieres que se detenga. Prefieres morir y arder en ese fuego que verte obligado a salir de él. El tiempo parece detenerse o correr a la inversa. El viento ya no sopla. Las hojas caídas vuelven a los árboles, al igual que la lluvia al cielo. Ese enorme fuego provoca tales cosas imposibles y sin sentidos. El mismo nos unió a Judal y a mí.

Tragó saliva sonoramente. Aladdin pareció finalizar su relato y guardó silencio. No supo si ese silencio era porque no tenía nada más para decir o porque le estaba dando tiempo para asimilar todo lo que acababa de contar. Sea por el motivo que fuere, ese momento le venía genial. Necesitaba un segundo para poder digerirlo. No le molestaba que Aladdin estuviera con una persona, le agradaba que su amigo tuviese alguien especial en quién pensar. No le importaba que esta persona fuera un hombre, claro que no, él mismo estaba en esa situación. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Aladdin fuera sólo un niño era tan importante. ¿Pero Judal? Su mente no podía entenderlo con tanta simpleza.

Tenía la garganta prácticamente cerrada, incluso creía haber contenido la respiración todo el tiempo en que su amigo habló. El nerviosismo que su cuerpo presentaba llegaba a ser ridículo. No era algo fácil, su mente estaba completamente revuelta, mucho más que antes. Jamás imaginó que algo así fuera a salir de los labios del otro. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que el pequeño Magi iba a terminar enamorándose de esa persona. Aunque Aladdin no había dicho exactamente eso, pero las palabras pronunciadas indicaban sentimientos fuertes, no sólo deseo carnal. Aladdin era un muchacho muy especial, quien encandilaba y era capaz de simpatizar con cualquier persona, sólo que no imaginaba que podría incluso llegar hasta alguien como Judal.

Debía admitir que le preocupaba mucho esto. No quería que ese Magi perverso se estuviera aprovechando de Aladdin. Judal era de ese tipo de persona que sólo buscaba provecho de los demás y eso no era muy difícil de deducir. Sin embargo, la seguridad de Aladdin fue lo que le hizo pensar. Parecía tan convencido al hablar, defendiendo sus sentimientos y "eso" que representaba lo que sentía por Judal.

¿Amor? ¿Acaso dos personas tan diferentes y en una situación tan compleja podían amarse? Le costaba tanto creerlo.

—Aladdin —el niño levantó la vista cuando lo llamó—, ¿realmente lo quieres?

No se atrevió a decir amor. Simplemente no salió de su boca en aquel instante. Aladdin era un niño que, cuando conoció, a penas entendía qué era un beso. No estaba seguro de que pudiera entender el significado de amar a alguien de esa forma. Aunque el niño comprendía muchas otras cosas y había crecido tanto desde que se encontraron por primera vez. Sin embargo, ¿quién comprendía realmente lo que el amor conlleva?

Su amigo lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos por aquella pregunta. Se tomó un tiempo para pensar. Vio cómo los ojos azules del otro temblaban y su boca estaba entreabierta, quizá pensando qué sería lo indicado para contestar.

—Me preocupa —dijo Aladdin—. Él está aliado con Al-Thamen todavía. Es un producto de esa organización y su interrupción con el flujo del destino. No debería ser un Magi teñido de negro. Quizá si él entendiera eso podría…

—No va a cambiar —lo cortó Alibaba, adivinando dónde pretendía ir con esas palabras—. Ya es así. Sólo un monstruo más de la organización, que quiere traer oscuridad y guerra a este mundo. No importa cuánto te esfuerces para cambiarlo, no lo lograrás.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Las palabras de ese niño salieron nuevamente llenas de seguridad. Era tan impresionante la determinación que podía tener ese Magi, incluso con alguien como Judal. Suspiró por un segundo. No sabía qué más decirle. Aladdin podía ser muy terco cuando quería.

—¿No has pensado en que sólo te está usando o que quizá lo único que busque es sacar algún provecho de ti?

—He pensado muchas cosas y quizá tengas razón, pero siento que no puedo dejarlo. Esto no es su culpa y, aunque no sea una buena persona ahora, no significa que no pueda cambiar.

—¿En serio lo crees?

Aladdin sonrió y asintió. Aquella sonrisa hizo que los ojos de Alibaba se abrieran con una gran sorpresa. El rostro de su amigo parecía iluminarse junto con sus argumentos. Supo en ese instante que no podría hacerlo cambiar. Aladdin realmente quería ayudar a Judal, en verdad pensaba que ese Magi podría cambiar y eso le parecía increíble.

—Es impresionante —suspiró mientras volvía a tirarse contra el pasto.

Le preocupaba mucho esta situación. No sabía si debería informarlo a alguien más. Tal vez con ayuda de Sinbad, Morgiana y los otros podrían hacer entrar en razón a Aladdin y hacerle ver el peligro que estaba corriendo. Quizá debería empezar a vigilar más a ese niño. Se rió mentalmente, sintiéndose otra vez como un padre, quien no quería que su hija saliera con un muchacho rebelde e inapropiado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Aladdin le miraba con curiosidad. Al parecer se le había escapado una pequeña sonrisa por sus pensamientos y el otro quería saber el motivo.

—Nada —contestó—, sólo que aún me cuesta creer que estés enamorado de Judal. Supongo que algo bueno debe tener para que te hayas fijado en él de esa forma, aunque sea muy en el fondo de su oscuridad.

Se sorprendió nuevamente al ver cómo su amigo se tensó. Volvió a levantarse y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Aladdin? —Lo llamó, pero el otro no contestó.

El niño tenía una mano cubriéndose la boca, cosa que le hizo pensar por un momento que iba a vomitar, pero al instante notó que su cara estaba roja. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado o asombrado? Quizá una mezcla de los dos.

—¿Enamorado? —Los ojos de Aladdin no dejaban de mostrar desconcierto. Eso sólo le hizo saber que no había pensado en sus sentimientos por Judal hasta ese momento. Qué extraño niño. Sentía sin importarle saber qué sentimiento era.

—Sí, amor, ya sabes —le dijo, tratando de buscar una explicación simple para comunicarle—. Cuando hay sentimientos que te unen a una persona, más fuertes que la amistad. Esos mismos sentimientos que te vuelven loco y te provocan reacciones inesperadas, haces y dices cosas que nunca creíste que saldría de ti. Como tú ahora, defiendes a Judal y crees firmemente en él. Incluso han tenido relaciones. ¿No crees que todas esas cosas te dicen que lo amas?

Aladdin sólo lo escuchó con atención y se mantuvo en su lugar. No dijo nada. Ahora parecía él quién necesitaba un segundo para asimilar lo que había oído. No recordaba muchos momentos de haber visto a su amigo con la cara así de roja, ni siquiera cuando enterraba el rostro en un par de pechos. Al parecer esto era demasiado serio. Vio al niño sonreír un instante, mientras apretaba ese carozo de durazno contra su pecho.

—¿Amor, eh? —Pareció casi reírse al susurrar eso al aire. Aladdin mantenía su vista enfocada en otro lado, como si mirara algo que Alibaba no era capaz de ver. El rukh quizá. Siempre suponía que miraba al rukh cuando su vista se enfocaba en el aire.

—Sólo cuídate, Aladdin —dijo de repente—. No importa lo que pase, no te fíes de Judal. Si algo malo ocurre, nosotros estaremos aquí para ti.

—No te preocupes —el niño le sonrió nuevamente, tan deslumbrante como siempre—. Yo sé muy bien eso.

Él también sonrió al otro, pasando una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo, haciendo que Aladdin riera en el proceso. Era sólo un niño y tan dulce. Definitivamente mataría a Judal si le hacía algo malo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? —Habló mientras su amigo se acomodaba el turbante desarreglado y éste asintió— ¿Qué harás el día en que se encuentren en el campo de batalla y tengan que pelear?

—¿Qué haré? —Aladdin lo miró con una ceja arqueada, como si su pregunta fuera demasiado extraña—. Lo que tenga que hacer.

—Sí, pero si se da la ocasión, ¿serías capaz de…?

—No me tomes por tonto, Alibaba —lo cortó y la seriedad en los ojos del niño hizo que volviera a impresionarse—. Estoy consciente de eso y, si no queda otra opción, lo haré. No olvido cuales son mis objetivos.

Detener a Al-Thamen, pensó Alibaba. Se alegró en cierta forma por ver que el otro no había perdido totalmente el rumbo, pero eso no significaba que estuviera menos preocupado. Sin embargo, la tristeza en el semblante de su amigo era más que evidente. No le gustaba pensar en ese momento, pero era inevitable.

Pensó en Sinbad en aquel instante, sintiéndose un poco identificado con Aladdin. Era evidente que el niño amaba a Judal, pero habían nacido en una época y momentos inadecuados. Sinbad era un rey y tenía otras prioridades también. Una guerra se regía a su alrededor y los separaba a todos. Quizá muchos acabaran muertos cuando esto terminara, pero no era lo indicado pensar en eso. Debían disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas y momentos. Tal vez Judal fuera un enemigo y parte de la organización, pero Aladdin lo elegía para pasar ese momento, sin pensar en el futuro. Sinbad era el rey de Sindria, una persona con un papel muy importante en el mundo y en la guerra, quien no podía perder el tiempo con nada; pero eso no significaba que ahora no pudiera pasar un buen momento con él. Debía dejar de pensar y hacerlo, porque quizá luego ya no tendría otra oportunidad

Un estúpido pensamiento se cruzó por su mente en aquel momento. Si hubieran nacido en otro momento, en otra era, en otro mundo, tal vez no estarían en este problema y podrían vivir felices sin preocuparse por tener que decir adiós. Esto era lo que les tocaba, de todas formas, y debía a vivir con ello.

Tal vez debería aprender un poco de Aladdin y no pensar tanto en circunstancias alternas, sólo disfrutar de la compañía de esa persona que lo hacía feliz.

—No tengas miedo —dijo Aladdin, llamando su atención—. El tío Sinbad es un buen sujeto. Será bueno contigo.

La sonrisa de Aladdin y sus palabras lo dejaron estático. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera? ¿Acaso ese niño poseía poderes que él mismo desconocía o sus sentimientos eran muy evidentes? Sea lo que fuere, no pudo preguntarlo. Morgiana se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo la escena. Aladdin corrió a saludarla feliz y él también se levantó para ir junto a sus amigos.

Ella mencionó algo sobre que el cabello de Aladdin estaba desalineado y el niño sólo contestó entre bostezos que se había caído. En ese instante, la mente de Alibaba hizo un clic. Las cosas que le había contado Aladdin, el que éste estuviera tan cansado y desaliñado, además de que no lo vio en su cama esta mañana, ¿podría ser que…?

No mencionó nada al respecto. Sólo siguió a los otros dos mientras se dirigían por el desayuno. Aún no estaba seguro realmente si sus pensamientos eran correctos, pero qué más podía ser. Todo lo que le contó su amigo era verdad. Se escapaba para ver a Judal y vaya a saber uno cuántas veces lo había hecho. No pensaba decir nada, tenía que meditarlo un poco más. Todavía no estaba seguro si debía confiar en Aladdin o confesar la situación a sus otros amigos. El niño no le había pedido que guardase ningún secreto, pero no creía que le agradase que contara sobre esa relación.

No sabía qué hacer. Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso. No haría nada por el momento, ya después vería qué era lo mejor.

El día transcurrió sin mayores pormenores. Entrenó con Sharrkan y no se sintió tan distraído como había creído que estaría. Seguramente la charla con su pequeño amigo había aclarado su mente, al menos un poco. Estuvo junto con Morgiana en la cena, de quien escuchó que Aladdin se había quedado dormido en su entrenamiento de magia y había recibido un buen castigo de Yamraiha por su insolencia. Se rió por eso. El niño seguramente estaría muy cansado, ya en la mañana lo había visto con una cara terrible. Lo vio aparecer a mitad de la cena con los ojos llenos de lagañas y adormilado aún, sólo para devorar gran parte de los platillos, como era costumbre en él.

Le agradaba tanto estar con sus amigos, pero le llamó la atención no ver al rey en ninguna parte. Ja'far mencionó que Sinbad estaría trabajando hasta tarde en su oficina, tenía mucho que terminar todavía. Quizás así fuera mejor, pensó, no estaba preparo mentalmente para verlo aún. Necesitaba pensar un poco más.

La noche llegó pronto. Alibaba se sorprendió de no poder dormir en esta ocasión. Sus dos amigos descansaban uno a cada lado y dormía profundamente. Les tuvo cierta envidia. Quisiera poder dormir así en ese momento, pero su mente no lo dejaba descansar. Normalmente dormía bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero esta vez le fue imposible. Sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer, un pendiente para poder terminar su día en paz, pero había algo que lo detenía.

Si tan sólo se levantase y fuera al despacho del rey seguramente lo encontraría ahí, ¿pero y luego qué? No sabía qué era lo indicado para hacer. Su cerebro no dejaba de maquinar respecto al asunto y eso ya lo estaba cansado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Su atención se posó en Aladdin, quien se levantaba de la cama. Cerró los ojos al instante, haciéndose el dormido. Quizás el niño podría saber si estaba fingiendo o no, pero no pareció notarlo. Abrió un poco uno de sus ojos y notó cómo el otro bostezaba, y se refregaba la cara con cansancio. Se bajó de la cama bajo la atenta mirada espía de Alibaba, éste lo siguió hasta que vio al niño salir al pequeño balcón de la habitación y perderse de su vista.

Con cuidado, también se levantó de la cama. Morgiana tenía un sueño bastante pensado y no se movió en lo absoluto. Sigiloso como una sombra, caminó hasta la pequeña puerta del balcón y se quedó allí, pegado a la pared, sin estar seguro de asomar la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba esperando que pasara?

Un ruido proveniente de ese balcón, similar a una ráfaga de viento, hizo que se congelara y prestara atención.

—Siempre sabes cuando llego —escuchó una voz y al instante la reconoció. Había tenido razón. Él estaba ahí. Ellos estaban juntos.

—Es difícil ignorarte —la voz de Aladdin salió casi como una risita tonta y burlona, haciendo que el otro se molestase.

—Cállate, Chibi —fueron las palabras de Judal—. ¿Vienes o te quedas?

—Creo que sabes esa respuesta.

No oyó nada más. El silencio inundó el ambiente. Su imaginación no le bastó entonces para saber qué pasaba y comenzó a asomar la cabeza, pero lo que vio lo dejó casi a punto de desmayarse.

La oscuridad era absoluta, pero la luz de la luna alcanzó para que los vislumbrara. Ellos se besaban, ahí, delante de sus ojos. Tal vez Aladdin le hubiera hablado de esto y otras cosas más, pero verlo era muy diferente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse quieto y sólo mirar o algo más? No pudo pensar en nada en aquel instante. Sin embargo, confirmó muchas otras cosas. Ellos parecían disfrutar el momento.

Judal estaba un poco agachado por la diferencia de altura con el otro, pero eso no parecía importarle. Lo abrazaba con ímpetu y tiraba de él aún más cerca mientras lo besaba profundamente. Incluso Aladdin estaba inmerso en ese momento. El niño se agarraba del cabello negro del otro Magi y dejaba que éste tocara su cuerpo sin reparo. Por un instante, creyó poder ser capaz de ver ese fuego del que Aladdin le habló en la mañana.

Se separaron un instante y creyó ver a Judal sonreír entre la penumbra mientras sacaba su varita. En aquel instante se asustó y estuvo a punto de entrometerse en la escena, pero desistió cuando vio que no iba atacar a Aladdin. El niño se abrazó más al cuello de ese Magi mientras éste también lo sujetaba con fuerza y ambos comenzaban a volar.

Los perdió de vista en un segundo. No se movió de su lugar por un par de minutos. Todo lo que le dijo Aladdin era cierto, cada palabra, incluso las que no dijo. Se sentó en el piso y llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Realmente su amigo estaba enamorado de ese Magi, había sido más que claro y ya tenía pruebas suficientes de ese hecho. Era demasiado para él y Aladdin estaba loco. Sin embargo, la mirada que Judal le dedicaba al niño era extraña, una mezcla de lascivia pura y aprecio tal vez. No sabía cómo interpretar a ese sujeto, pero algo en él le dijo que no le provocaría ningún daño a su pequeño amigo. Más le valía.

No quiso pensar más. Era suficiente. Se levantó y con cuidado se fue, no para su cama, sino a la salida. Era momento de que enfrentara sus miedos y aprendiera a apreciar las cosas que tenía en ese momento. No quería perder a nadie importante, pero sabía que el peligro estaba cercano y muy latente.

Quizá Aladdin estaba siendo imprudente saliendo de esa forma con Judal y éste sólo le traiga problemas, pero, más allá de eso, ellos lo disfrutaban. Se disfrutaban. Eso era felicidad. Tenía que aprender mucho aún, se dio cuenta. La felicidad estaba compuesta de pequeños momentos, sin importar los problemas intermedios, y debía saber aprovecharlos.

Iría al despacho del Sinbad sin pensar en lo que podría suceder, sólo se dejaría llevar. Qué importaba, él estaba ahí, sólo quería estar a su lado. Quizá, con suerte, él también encontraría un poco de ese interesante calor en su querido rey.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído. Espero poder compartir más historias en este Fandom y me expresen su opinión si desean.

¡Besos!


End file.
